The present invention relates generally to measurement instruments, and more specifically to real-time spectrum analyzers.
Measurement instruments, such as spectrum analyzers and oscilloscopes, have the ability to acquire and analyze data in real-time. Examples of spectrum analyzers capable of making real-time measurements include Tektronix® WCA200, WCA300, RSA2200, and RSA3300 series spectrum analyzers, which are manufactured by Tektronix, Inc. of Beaverton, Oreg. These spectrum analyzers capture and analyze seamless blocks of data.
Real-time digital measurement instruments use an acquisition memory to store signals as they are being captured in real time. Triggers, such as frequency mask triggers, allow events occurring before, during and after the trigger to be captured and displayed, or saved for further processing. In addition to providing triggers to identify aspects of signal, it would be useful to make other measurements covering an entire signal, even when the total signal exceeds the capacity of the acquisition memory.